Angular sensors, for measuring an angle of rotation or angular position, are implemented in a wide array of automotive and industrial applications. For example, in the automotive industry, angular sensors may be used for valve control, pedal position sensing, steering wheel position sensing, throttle position sensing, motor-shaft position sensing, and multiple other uses. Typically, magnetic field sensors are preferred because their contactless measurement makes them immune to mechanical wear. In these applications, a change is measured in the magnetic field of a magnet mounted on the moving part. The magnetic field is not hindered by debris and other non-magnetic materials. Some magnetic field sensors are based upon the magnetoresistive effect in which a material has a tendency to change the value of its electrical resistance in response to an externally-applied magnetic field. Magnetoresistive devices include, for example, Anisotropic Magneto Resistance (AMR) technology, Giant Magneto Resistance (GMR), Tunnel Magneto Resistance (TMR), and so forth.